


The Violence of Words

by EnidZsasz



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Trek, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Kylo Ren is a half Klingon, thus he must prove himself everyday in his society. Coming from a mostly nameless male only known to his mother as 'Han' he is a solo male. Without house, without home and without promise. He choose to eschew his mother's life as a dignitary and chose to swear his allegiance to a house. This house has sent him into the Star Fleet in order to act as a spy. An insult to him and his hopeful family legacy of his fathers. However, after a certain Cadet shows promise in hand to hand combat, he finds himself at odds of his heritage.





	1. Sudden Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintHeretical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintHeretical/gifts).



This entire thing is an insult to him, an utter bald insult. To 'prove' himself to his new house he must be a spy for them. Why? In order to shred whatever weak pathetic alliance the Federation had with [Qo'noS](http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Qo%27noS). It was beneath him, it had to be beneath him. He deserved to die with actual honor in battle, in utter glory. But he was forced into sneaking around gathering information on this Shepard Class ship. Orbited around it were several Saber Class ships, they were working currently to fix a planets ecosystem. The sentient species on the said planet were disgusting fish like beings with two large eyes and even larger mouths, their ice caps were melting completely down leaving the entire planet with little arable land, and being that these beings evolved the need to nest on ground it left them with dwindling nesting grounds. This whole thing was beneath him, drafted to work mostly as a guard this was entirely beneath him. Why not hit the Federation hard? Why not form a civil war? But he already knew the answers to the questions. 

His people and the Federation were far far to involved and none would dare rebel unless cause was given. He and his house were going to be that cause, and it was all for the better. Right now he was standing just behind a wiry sort of captain, "Luke" describe how the Federation were going to be building floating cities for this species to use as their nesting grounds. It was more then lost on the people that no, the federation wasn't going to pull the planet out of orbit into a colder region, or use other technology in order to fully restore their planet. He tried not to show his distaste for the matters, and it wasn't until he was on board that he could finally do something about his pent up energy. 

The combat room, equipped with robotic training droids, and holograms, had become his home away from home. It became something of a marvel, him fighting easily on the highest, and subsequently most dangerous, levels of training. He preferred a cross guarded blade, and waited for the weapon to be delivered when the sound of laughter brought him to fix a glare on a group of new cadets. Mostly male a few females, he shook his head, sat waiting for his spectacle. "Come on Rey, this guy is amazing!" one of the Cadets, a dark human male told a female. She was slight, and frail looking. Her hair was a satisfying sort of length, pulled up into three buns going down her head to keep it out of her face. Light freckles dotted her cheeks and her eyes were a bright sort of hazel. With her brown hair, she was more enjoyable looking then most of her kind.... he bowed a bit as a red shirted male handed him a blade bowing out and away as the show started. 

* * *

 Rey unlike Finn had nearly washed out of the Cadet program, if it wasn't her long history of engineering it was likely she would have been rejected into basically nothing in Starfleet. She intended to one day design her own ships, being on this ship was a blessing even if it was old. It had several smaller vessels in attendance, and she could run repairs and test out her new warp core engine design on one of the decommissioned Sabers. The problems of the planet below were nothing to her really and she could care less. The people down below were barely on the edge of warp technology and contact, she wasn't elitist but then considering it was these people's own fault their planet was dying? Yeah she could care less at the moment. 

Finn nudged her as she watched the klingon male in the center of what should be called something like a holonet drama battle. He could be King Arthur fighting against hordes of vikings. The holos could barely touch him and due to the cheering and betting going on around her by the others who were watching this was something of a past time. Everyone was bored out of their minds probably, she scoffed, looking away from the male who wearing a more traditional guard uniform of Klingons...displayed himself. That was the only way she could describe it, he seemed to take pleasure in the act of being entertainment for a whole crew, and did unnecessary flourishes of his weapon. Finn nudged her again and she glared to him. "WHAT?" she snapped, the male finished his fight sweating and panting, and bowed as new officers lost their money to the older officers. 

"Come on, you have a lot of experience in hand to hand don't you?" he questioned. Rey rolled her eyes and Finn flinched, she could sense the male behind her. 

"New Cadets?" he questioned behind her. Turning slowly so that he knew that she didn't find him being behind her intimidating Rey lifted her chin towards him. 

"I do not recall you introducing yourself _SIR_." she sniped and bowed her head a bit respectfully. He inhaled through his nose at her, the room went tense and she got the feeling she had stepped into something. But he smirked and the rooms tense energy relaxed. 

"Ben Solo." he stated and she gave him a look. "Half." he said simply and she blinked and nodded. 

"Rey Johnson." she said and offered her hand to him, he squeezed a bit hard, and she merely returned the favor. No matter how slight she may look towards the broad male she wasn't WEAK. Her classes on Klingon decorum stated that they prided strength, and she wasn't about to back down from that. He had less prominent brow ridges then most males she had seen, but had shorter black hair that was brushed back. Just as wide and broad as most males he had more height then them, leaving her head just at his shoulder. His blinked as she used all the hand strength she had to shake his hand, and then he actually smiled towards her. 

"It is well to meet you Ms Jo-" Rey cut him off. 

"I prefer Rey." she told him, and one of his eyes twitched just the lightest bit. She couldn't say why she enjoyed provoking him, but something flashed in his dark eyes that she more then enjoyed. The room was silent as he let go of her hand and looked down from her head to her toes then back. "Want to take a picture?" she goaded, and saw him flush a bit he was most definitely half human. 

"No, what exactly do you do, _CADET_." he carefully enunciated the word and it was like a jab into her. Oh if she pissed him off enough he could get her washed out, remembering her tight brush against that she bowed her head to him. 

"Engineering sir. I plan on testing a new type of warp core I designed that can go safely into warp 10 with no damage to crew or vessel strain." she told him and saw him shocked in a satisfying way. He made a snort and leaned down at her. 

"Then you better remember your place CADET if you want to ensure you stay." he told her and moved away from her. She had a flash of anger in her and quickly flung something at him that she in no other realm would have. 

" **Hab SoSlI' Quch."** she said it mostly under her own breath. Learning Klingon had been a decision she had picked at random, it was a requirement for her cadet classes and quite frankly hardly anyone wanted to learn it anyways. But Ben froze and everyone hissed back away from the two as he slowly turned towards her, she gave him an innocent smile. 

"Nuqjatlh?" he questioned. Rey gnawed a bit on her lip, and now that little eye twitch had traveled to a nearly full cheek tremble as he glared at her. 

"Hab. SoSIl' Quch." she said carefully and got his sharp inhale. 

"Hegh DaneH?" Rey motioned towards where he had come from and smiled towards him. 

"nItlh laH bInep jIHDaq, loDHom jIjangnIS 'e' vIHar." he tensed, and thundered past her into the training circle as everyone looked to her and then back. Finn slowly crept towards her and took her elbow whispering in her ear. 

"WHAT the hell did you say to him?" he asked her quickly.

"I told him his mother has a smooth forehead." she replied. 

"GOD damnit Rey this is how you nearly lost your status the LAST time." 

"Klingon males need to be less uptight." she said loud enough so he could hear her, she was rewarded with a hiss of anger. He was shaking by the time she walked into the circle, the crew around them went deadly silent. 

"Weapon." he stated, and she went through a small projector of various weapons. She chose a staff, and he took up his sword, the red shirted boy handing the weapons to them. She couldn't say why she felt like any time she encountered anyone with klingon blood in them that she HAD to torment them. Particularly males, and it was her Klingon teacher that she had goaded last time. But the man shouldn't have quoted poetry at her, that triggered something primal in her that said beat him to a pulp. While the teacher himself kept telling everyone to drop the matter such a thing couldn't be seen in a potential officer. 

"Good luck." she told him and smiled. He paced around her, in the hush of the room, she paced the opposite way. He was thinking, and Rey stopped, and he mirror her action. Tightening her hold onto the staff, she belted out a roar of challenge, and thrust the end towards him. The roar seemed to stun him, and he barely knocked the staff aside before spinning away as she kicked out a foot towards his chest. 

* * *

 

Ben found himself face to face with a woman who probably knew more about Klingons then he expected of an cadet let alone any of his... colleagues. She belted out a roar of challenge and he found himself playing defensive as she attacked him. He studied her face, and body. Her brow was a bit prominate, and he thought she could have SOME of the blood in her. She was ferocious in battle, using the staff she tried to drop kick him he dodged out of the way, grabbing her leg and tossed her. She landed twisting her body back up and smiling at him. "'Iv muSHa'bogh." he found himself asking. Only Luke knew klingon on board, well, other then her now. Stilling she growled at him. 

"pagh wuq chaH." she answered and he felt a keen sympathy. An orphan, only a full on blood test could confirm his suspicions, or if he got her naked. She rushed him again, and he grappled with her, she twisted, body writhing satisfyingly around him as she hooked her legs around his arm and neck. He dropped his sword, and toppled on top of her, she was trying to pull his arm out of is socket, and he pushed himself up, lifting her up, and dropping her suddenly. It took once more before she let go with a groan. He twisted away from her, and grabbed his sword. The people around them began to goad her on, as she raced to grab her staff. The struggle had loosened her clothes, with a bit of work, he removed some of his uniform, tossing it to the side. She looked to the pile, and with a bit off hesitation followed suit, going down to her undershirt and pants. 

He could pant after her, as he paced around her, finding several indicators to her heritage. Her sides were ridged, and her back had several more prominent ridges. As she scrunched up her face he saw that she did have a few light ridges there. She attacked again, and then began to goad him, throwing several insults. He refused to let her get him even more angry. "moq je tIqchaj rIgh bIH vItu'," he began and she gave him a look. Circling around, before thrusting the staff point at his face. He dodged, grabbing it and pulling her close. "veb vIghaj, nuqDaq moq tIqwIj vI'omlaHbe'." she spat on his face, and tried to snap her face forwards to bite him. 

He pushed her away, circling again as she attacked in a flurry of blows. "jIHagh lubaghDI' 'oH 'ej choHchu'bogh 'Iw jIHMej wa' bom vIqawbej wab Huj DechtaHvIS," he got the satisfaction of hearing a gasp of the people around them as she scored a hit against his side, he grabbed her shoulder, feeling the light ridges there and tossed her to the far side. She took the opportunity being near his armor to chuck it at his head. He started to get uncomfortable roused, thankful for his lower armor which would hide such an embarrassing sort of reaction. He debated in himself on if this was just her true nature coming through, as she chose to chuck another part, which he ducked away from. He roared towards her and she yelled back grimacing at him. "mu' pol jatlhqa' jIH, jatlhqa' Qey DeS je 'Iw blind SoH'a'." she lept back towards him and the two clashed for a moment, she jerked her head forwards and nipped his chin, drawing blood. The pain lanced up into him and she let out a breathy hiss of satisfaction. A few people ran off from the crowd. He had to finish this quickly.

"puv mu'meyDaj tuj mong, meQ choptaHvIS jejlaw' DungDaj 'ej DIr Dapvetlh quv. nuqDaq ghom DeS mong 'ej, ghaH 'uch jISaH? ghaH laH So' qIj ram vo' jIH, 'ach wej quv largh." he spoke lowly, leaning down as one of his arms grabbed around her waist. She smiled towards him, and he leaned down and bit her ear, tasting her blood. Her taste and pheromones flooded into him, and she moaned lowly. Tongue licking out to his own wound. "wo' wuS ghaH DoQ utterly je vIghaj." He snapped his face to hers pressing her into a rough kiss, she more then just reciporcated, she bit onto his lower lip drawing more blood. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Luke demanded voice shrill. Reminded of everyone around them Rey stilled, and blinked pulling back. Her eyes were glazed and she glanced to him and them to Luke. She snapped away from him going into a stiff salute. Everyone else was stiff and he found himself nearly glaring towards Luke. "Explain SOLO." 

"I insulted him." Rey said quickly and he looked towards her, as she licked her lips free from his blood. He turned away keeping Luke to his back as he gathered up his armor from where she had thrown it. Luke gave her a long stare then blinked. 

"Who are you again cadet?" he asked her with a bit more gentleness to his voice. 

"Cadet Rey Johnson." she replied and bowed her head. Luke stroked his beard and looked between the two, the others were quickly shuffling out and away. 

"Do you think it wise to take on Solo?" he asked her and she burst into a laugh glancing towards her. "Both of you visit the medical ward, I'll not have such a..." Luke began and Ben spoke up as the man searched for a word. 

"Endeavour?" Luke nodded. 

"That, under my command." Luke dismissed them quickly and Rey glared towards him, her body flush with heat as she glanced to him and back. He handed her top back and she quickly latched it back down. 

"Were you quoting a POEM at me?" she asked him, he smiled towards her and nodded. He breathed in her scent, and her anger, she nearly vibrated with some need he wanted to state in her. 

"I believe you may have some Klingon in you." he told her simply, brushing past her. He could find her anywhere on the ship, following her scent like a blood hound. She paced after him seething towards him. 

**"chay' SoH ngIl!"** she hissed at his back. He turned slowly towards her, eyes flicking to her ear and back. Did she know fully what they were doing? Maybe maybe not, he'd have to request all the information that he could find on her. The medical ward would confirm his suspicions, and he could sate himself fully into her sooner or later. He easily outpaced her, leaving her to seethe at him as he got himself checked out. He didn't need a bandage, he wanted the mark she put on him. He wanted more scars from her, he wanted her to mark him forever as hers. Far too soon he found himself alone in his quarters left with distaste as he had to fulfill his report to his family. 

This girl was a part of the Federation, as an orphan she was likely picked up and trained since an early age into various military installations, his request for her past was pending. His gut seethed, she was just like him. A solo, something without a name, clan, or family to cling to. If he did as was asked of him she would be gone, likely dead. So he was at odds with himself and his want of heritage. He had claimed her, even now he could catch delicate whiffs of her scent, and she was going to be his just as he was hers. His master would have to deal with this, and that half Romulan abomination Hux would have to find space for her and their offspring. It wasn't much lost on him that the family he was accepted into was made up of those like him, but they had a place and could prove themselves as warriors proud and strong. 

A beep and he looked to the tiny communicator, the report was rescheduled and he sighed in relief. Her personal information was beamed to his personal computer and he looked over it, reading it carefully. Her DNA tests put her around 1/16th Klingon, and he smiled. It was enough for him, and her instincts were strong enough to state him. His mind brought up her, wrapped around him as she raked her nails down his skin. The pain and full enjoyment of their coupling was something he would have to have. Orders be damned, he wasn't going to be denied, or maybe, he sniffed her scent was growing nearer. He grinned further, his teeth aching to taste her as she got nearer to him, SHE wouldn't be denied. 


	2. Give a little bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has to deal with the fallout from her fight, and now must shadow Ben Solo and Luke following their orders to the letter.

Rey grumbled after the meeting with the Captain, just after her medical exam he had her pulled aside waiting. "So, tell me why you see fit to antagonize one of my... well friend maybe?" Luke asked her, Rey shrugged, and he frowned at her. "I had the crew do a full blood test on you, and it seems like you are part Klingon. My suggestion would be to avoid Ben from now on, however..." Rey just gaped at him. 

"What? I'm what?" she demanded and Luke blinked towards her. 

"Part Klingon, nothing much to show obviously, probably a great grandparent, or maybe your grandparents." Luke explained. Rey looked down to the ground. "Though we can't know for sure, orphan right? From the Niima out..." Luke swore and she frowned. Niima was, key word there, WAS an outpost on the outer reaches. Mostly a research station they were studying a pulsar star when it suddenly exploded in great force completely disabling the base and all of its electronic systems. The station was well constructed however, people fled the base, and after about three weeks Rey was found on the station alone. There was no records of her, or her parents on board, she couldn't even remember who they were or their faces. How she survived she didn't really know, but then one little girl on a station that had an entire park on it, could be the reason why. She remembered being cold, lonely and scared and that was about it. "I'm sorry." Luke hedged quickly and frowned at his computer. 

"Is it... bad to have Klingon blood?" she asked him Luke held up his hands quickly. 

"NO NO NO NO! Its not Klingons are a great ally to the Federation!" He told her. "Look, that fight would be enough to loose your status." Rey flinched. "But since you are under MY care I believe that you couldn't help yourself. So instead... hmm..." he browsed through something. "Ah, I think I have a way to avoid that." She snapped her head up to him and he smiled kindly at her. "You'll shadow me and Ben, I know you're working on a warp engine, but we could use someone to go over the specs for the floating islands, and to ensure all their workings can be done underwater, with no salt water corrosion." Rey gaped at him. 

"Are... are you sure?" she asked lightly.

"Well I believe you couldn't help yourself, Ben is very proud of his Klingon heritage he can teach you to control yourself. I don't think you WANTED to goad him into a fight." He began and Rey blinked. That was right, but something in her gut told him that he was wrong. Some part of her that while mostly dormant was now starting to roar into her veins. She could almost SMELL him about the ship. "So report for duty at... damn that early?" he sighed, and handed her a new schedule of duties. "I suggest getting a good nights rest, god knows I need it. Its hard to try to speak to the theldor language, have to rely on a translator...." he shook himself and stared at her. "I said dismissed didn't I?" he snapped and she got herself up and out of his office. She felt angry, and irritated. Didn't want to goad him? DIDN'T WANT TO? As if she would ever consider him as anything then a annoying... she sniffed the air and she could swear she could smell him. 

"Good job Rey, your anger got you in trouble again." she mumbled to herself as she paced down the hall. The few others there, mostly red shirted low ranked crew gave her a wide berth. "I couldn't help myself, apparently I'm part Klingon, and its probably my nature showing through." It was just another reminder that her parents didn't care enough about her to even register her birth. Maybe she had been something secret, research stations didn't have any child care facilities on it, so everyone was required to be on birth control. When the salvages found her they didn't know much about kids either. She spent about four years with them, working alongside the men, under a Unkar Plutt, while they tore down the station. It was when she was eight years old that they dropped her off into Federation orphanage facility, leaving her with nothing much to her name despite her labor for them. 

Rey didn't much realize that she was in the upper class rooms when she heard a slick slide of a door and a snort from the open doorway. She didn't need to turn to know who it was, she could smell him far better now. The musky smell of sweat, and a sort of unknown sort of spice smell. "Rey wasn't it?" Ben questioned. She'd ignore him, if his room wasn't at the very end of a hall, all that was there was a maintenance tunnel. 

"Yes, I seemed to have forgotten your name." she quipped, and turned on her heel facing him. Oh he thought he was impos- Rey was face to face with a shirtless male. Before he had been covered by a light shirt, but now she could see his full exposed chest. Her cheeks flushed in heat and she felt an unwelcome sort of stir in her. His lips curled into a smile and she focused on his face with a glare. 

"Ben." he stated and looked back into his quarters. "Do you want a drink?" He offered and she remained silent. His chin wasn't covered by a bandage and she felt a rush of pride at that mark. Part of her was more then willing to brush past him and take him up on the offer. It wasn't everyday that a klingon offered a drink to anyone let alone a human. Mostly anyways, little changed in her view of herself, it was just more information that maybe could one day lead to her finding her parents. 

"Do you think it wise? Didn't Luke say-" now he cut her off. 

"Can't handle bloodwine?" he asked, with a huff she pushed past him into his quarters. Which were spartan, and not as decorated in skulls and animal hides as her language teacher. The door slipped shut without much noise and he cut across to a small counter and quickly poured out two cups. Eyeing him carefully, she went to the counter and took one of the cups. "Well?" he asked, she downed the thing. It was like drinking paint thinner, and burned all the way down into her empty stomach boiling down into a warmth there. But she didn't cough at all, and before he could drink his own downed his cup as well. He only blinked towards her, then smiled. 

* * *

 

It was more then satisfying watching her drink down the bloodwine, a vintage of the year of his birth in fact, he could do little more then smile towards her. Her cheeks were flushed, and from her grumble, he new she hadn't eaten at all, that would cause the alcohol to work quickly and he wasn't sure he wanted that. Gathering out the necessary objects he began cooking, and she watched him avidly. It was a rare thing to see actual cooking on a space faring vessel, most meals being replicated. He hated the taste however and used most of his pay for fresh meals, soon he had two plates of 'bregit' lung one for himself and one for her. Obviously not one to deny a meal she ate, her face flushed, and from her smell well onto the way of intoxication. 

"Hmm... I've never seen cooking say for shows and holos." she mumbled and hummed in satisfaction. "Did you know I'm gonna be learning from you?" it was news to him, but then he hadn't been near his personal computer for some time now. "Luke wants me to learn... control." He chuckled and got her giggle. Luke was probably expecting him to teach her to kept her heritage at bay, to control that seething mass of anger in her. Well, he could, but that wouldn't be fun. 

"HMmm...." he mumbled and his communicator bleeped, the family was calling, she gave him a look, but continued his meal as he answered the message. Fully text to avoid any sort of facial recognition software embedded into the communication relays he read the missive. 'Kylo Ren, you will be rewarded for your patience soon, we plan on taking the goose and its eggs.' it stated. He looked back to her, she had turned in her chair and was examining him. He quickly replied that he might, no, he looked to her, that he had found a female for himself, and planed on creating children with her. She had high marks in her classes, she was working on a warp core engine that would benefit the family, and she was stronger then she looked. Sending her information that he could she stood up from her stool and approached him. Tonight he couldn't, not while she was intoxicated. Though, if this plan was enacted she could die, she wouldn't back down from any fight that much was pure blood. He requested her to be taken off vessel and to the family estate. Sending it all, he just had to wait for the encryption to work. To this, he was called Kylo Ren. A needed moniker to protect his placement as a spy. Her nails were scraping his chest, and her tongue flicked out to her lips. 

"So, what are you going to teach me?" she asked him lowly, and he breathed in her scent, and ground his teeth together. 

"Nothing till the morning, Rey." he told her and she growled in anger. Denied what her body begged him to do, what both their bodies begged to do with rushed blood, and almost a fever bordering on a Vulcan's PonFar. He grabbed her hands before she could rack her nails down his chest, and pressed her into the wall, taking her lips in another rough kiss. The kiss broke his scabs and she moaned satisfyingly as he bit down on her own lip, marking her more as his. She tasted of the meal, of the bloodwine, and of her own simmering angered want. He broke off, and more then anything he was called to claim her now, but he wasn't going to, not while she was intoxicated. 

Breaking off, he had to go to his computer terminal and found that boy, Finn, he sent a request for him to come get her. She was left growling, on the wall before stomping towards him, he left the computer to deal with the half drunk partial Klingon woman who was pacing around him like a true animal. It was a swift motion, and she was throwing herself back onto him, clawing, and kicking at him. He moved to push her, back to the wall, but she slipped away to the side, and he quickly found himself face down on the floor with her rump placed firmly onto his back before he knew what was happening. OH yes, he moved just as fast as her, quickly pinning her to the floor. She was smiling, shifting only a little to get comfortable beneath him, before he was pinning her down further and groping her through her uniform. It felt like only a second later when his door rang, and he had to pull back away, getting her up though a bit disheveled. 

"You should get back to your quarters, you have a long day before you." he told her, while she looked a angry, the food had worked its magic into making her less drunk, and despite the lure of that, he wanted her fully aware and wanting the interaction. Finn, the other cadet she seemed to know, blinked between them as she marched out, haughty and still vibrating. Her scent faded to a dull linger as the human chased after her flinging questions. His little communicator pinged, once they were out and safely away. 

'Kylo Ren, no matter your sudden feelings for this, HUMAN, you will not jeopardize this mission for some-' he nearly threw the thing for the rest of the message.  She wasn't just a human, she had the blood, and that always ran strong no matter how weak it was. To even those of her weakness to having noticeable marks on her. They may be light, but she could bare good sons, and good daughters. She would protect their scions like any mother-he grit his teeth- was supposed to do. He could wonder what his own mother was doing, but he'd rather not be reminded of his humanity. She was gone out of his live, and he was better without her. 

* * *

 

Rey had found herself in her quarters that she shared with Rose, pacing and angry without really knowing too much why. Rose herself was fully human like most on board, and she watched Rey pace back and forth from her headboard to the foot of the bed without much interest. "Rey, get to bed." she tried and then stilled when Rey turned towards her. The fire in her stomach had traveled down and wanted to march right back into those quarters that Ben had and what? Kill him? Oh yes, that would be nice to do, but something else was calling to her, and so she paced to get the booze out of her system. 

"Geeze who got you so pissed?" Rose asked her sitting up in the bunk with a sigh. 

"Some targ named Ben." she replied easily. 

"Oh I heard, didn't you bite him?" Rey smiled at the reminder. That felt more then right to do, and it left her with keen satisfaction. 

"Maybe I did, what if I did?" Rose opened her mouth and shut it. 

"Did you not learn ma...uhhhh...." the woman froze and flushed red. Rey blinked and then blanched in pure, terror, relization, or something else. Maybe everything together. Well no wonder he seemed keenly intersted in her, she obviously had... 

"FUCK." Rey said and slumped down to her cot. She might as well had striped naked and laid on his bed, though, that thought was more tempting then she admitted to herself. Rose reached out and patted her shoulder in the small space. 

"Hey its okay, seriously, just tell him to screw off, I'll never understand those Klingons." Rey snapped her head up and Rose gulped with the look. 

"They are... direct... kinda." Rey tried to explain. 

"Well didn't YOU take the klingon course? I mean everyone takes Romulan or Vulcan what prompted you to do Klingon? Seriously. Its weird." Rey teased on her wounded lip, she could still taste him them and wanted to moan from it. 

"Just, random, choice, I don't like all those large classes. This one had like ten. The teacher there was pretty civilized." 

"For a Klingon you mean." Rose tried to tease and Rey only fixed her another glare. "Sorry." 

"Klingon's are VERY civilized if you actually bothered to read the pamphlets. I mean that he is... civilian...ah...lized. Or something." 

"Well are you going to go to bed, SOME of us have to be up early." Rose said and Rey sighed, then forced herself out of her clothes to her skivies. The lights faded out and with a wave and both women laid down their heads to the beds. Why would she defend them? Maybe it was her nature, or the fact that Rose had little knowledge of the race. A bunch of warmongers and warriors yes, but that wasn't something KNEW even to human cultures. It was one thing to critique them, Rey could do it plenty, it was another to JUDGE an entire race without knowing much about them. She'd have to see about Rose getting in on a few of the scheduled classes in basic Klingon. It rankled that people judged them, maybe now more then ever, Rey seethed a bit more, until she finally faded into sleep. 


	3. In Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is stuck trying to communicate with the Theldor and then has 'lessons' with Ben. Though she notices something off about him, that doesn't stop her really from 'continuing' the lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things... well, lets just saw things get heated. Naked people doing things that naked people do. BE AWARE, its a bit violent, not utterly mind you, just pretty rough sex.

"But can you not just freeze the ocean back into Ice?" asked a large fishman, from the way he was dressed, in greenblack clothes and gold he was the leader. Most of the language relied on a sort of whistling like tone, the translator that was in her ear tended to hiss and give feedback due to the noise. Letting Luke explain, AGAIN, that the Federation can't reverse time, she spent the time in quickly drawing up plans of the islands. Using, materials all mined from the planet by the locals, and material from the orbital moon, well, she cast a glance up, plantoid. It was almost as large as the planet, but unlike this one was bereft of life. She was not sneaking covert glances towards Ben, she looked over at him tablet balanced on her lap. He cut an imposing figure that was sure, the two guards on the side of the leader kept gaping towards him large eyes widening and staring at him. Luke rubbed at his temples and then turned towards Rey and she had to fight to recall the last of the conversion. 

"My... builder has a few things to show you, please understand that its easier to just build areas for you." Luke had said, taking the cue Rey stood up and slowly approached the three fish people. They stank to high heaven of something rotting, activating the holoprojector on the tablet the leader regarded the image warily, eye focusing and unfocusing on the image. Rey made a bit of an 'O' and quickly adjusted the slightly grainy image. 

"This better?" she asked the mechanical translator translating for her. The leader shook flinging a few droplets on her, and she adjusted it, until finally he gaped, gills flapping out in pleasure. 

"Thank you young builder." He told her and she nodded towards him. 

"Alright, so I don't think Luke told you," she cast a glance towards her captain. "But we are not gods, nor are we... as advanced as you believe us to be." she told him and he gaped towards her, Luke sighed. "We can NOT freeze the ocean, we can not pull the planets out of orbit. Heck, our ships are mostly decommissioned vessels!" Ben snorted in a hidden laugh, Luke practically despaired behind her at her truthfulness. But if playing the superior wouldn't work then maybe just telling them the truth will. From the widened eyes and flapping gills of the people, bubbles foaming out from the leader she got the impression that he was more then just shocked at her candor. 

"You do not have this?" he asked her. 

"Indeed not, building is the way to go, its easier on everyone, while we COULD research a way to rebuild and reverse the effects of all this it would take... GENERATIONS of lives." the leader gaped, and finally nodded in understanding. "But do not get me wrong, We can do that, and will do that for you, but in order to ensure that your people and descendants are well, we should build these islands first so that you may make lots of children." The two guards pulled away from looking at Ben, and their gills flapped towards her. That must mean she was going in the right direction. Going through the schematics she explained how they would work, getting approving nods from the fish people, and from Luke as she made more progress with them then he had in half a year. 

They already had many materials ready, in the making of their underwater cities, and would be bringing them up to the surface to start work readily. "Many eggs to you young builder." the leader said, wiping a webbed hand over her face before leaving with his guard. She blinked after him, and grimaced at the lingering smell of rot and fish. Luke faced towards her in near shock.

"You... didn't have to tell them the truth." he stated and Rey folded her arms across her chest. 

"Who got... sorry sir." she was going to start in on acting the superior officer to Luke and quickly corrected herself. "I hedged that these people may be cowed by our ease of space travel. From the briefing," a long boring lecture of a hologram on the way down, "it said they were a direct sort of people, focusing on learning warp tech in order to flee their planet for better nesting grounds. So I hedged on a LOGICAL basis that they should know we are not gods or have vastly superior tech." Luke regarded this and then nodded, stroking his beard. 

"The hologram?" he questioned. Rey wanted to groan, why did she have to explain this? 

"They are a mostly aquatic species, it would be HARD for them to see above the waves." she explained shortly. "Probably why they find YOU," she pointed towards Ben who smiled in a wolfish grin. "So intimidating." They were small creatures, barely up to Rey's elbow in height. 

"Well, everything is going better now, thanks." Luke waved them out towards the transporter pad, built out from one of the rare islands, they past several brooding mothers. One shooed off a strange bird like being that probably too used the islands as nesting grounds. The islands were sparse of vegetation, and from the look of the nests being tended too, they were using large U shaped bowls that the mothers would stick their heads in the empty space and blow bubbles over the eggs. Thick with slime, and probably various other mucous things, it kept the eggs wet. It was a bit fascinating to see, but otherwise they had to go prepare the building of the artificial islands getting the drones down and the hundreds of workers. A small ship, sat on the pad, while they did have the transportor tech on board, it was only slated to be used in emergency situations. 

The ride up and out of the planet was silent and she ignored the tight quarters as she was near Ben, outer thighs touching and warming each other. Luke was busy getting everything ready to go down and start building as soon as possible. It wasn't going to be much better for her, her job was mostly done with, the plans were set out, and she'd only have to oversea the project. The new schedule that was was pressed into slated her with Ben until lunch only to resume her normal duties and classes after that meal. It would probably be weeks or even months before she could return fully to her new warp core, and truly seethed over that, didn't the Federation WANT that? Sure several thousand and more people were working on the same, but she thought that with micromesh tailoring in uniforms she could finally keep the strain off basically anything that could wear clothes. The same sort of webbing could be applied to a vessel in building, and therefor be fully functional warp 10 ship. Maybe even more then warp 10, if this stuff she was focusing on worked as well as she hoped it did. 

Warp engines were all similar enough, and she didn't need to focus on THAT currently, Rey sighed shaking the thoughts of her project out of her mind before she glared at the wide back of Ben as he lead her towards his private quarters. She might have preferred the Library or one of the lounges but this was a lot better then she'd like. It would be embarrassing being seen chastised by anyone let alone someone she had been caught kissing. He sat her down at the counter and started on brewing something that practically everyone would drink, Raktajino, something like coffee only stronger on its ratio of caffeine in it. Having a more meatier sort of taste then coffee as well, it was probably the main export of Klingons. 

"How do you like yours?" he asked conversationally as it brewed out. Rey thought a moment.

"Double and extra sweet." she told him and he nodded, busing himself with a bit of a hum. He cooked his own meals, probably selling his replicator rations to others in order to pay for the fresh meals. It had been, well, she couldn't recall the last time she had freshly made food. She had spent her whole life that she knew of on various space stations and ships never actually making it full planet fall for any true length of time. "How do you do yours?" she asked him and he looked up to her through his thick brows and lashes. 

"Double, extra sweet." he stated, and she glared to him. _"Its true, Little Builder."_ he mocked towards her in Klingon. 

 _"I am HARDLY little."_ she snapped back. _"At least I don't topple over like your huge head."_ he snorted again, turning his back to her as he grabbed the hot brew, making the two cups. 

" _But you are small, little and weak."_ he replied and set her drink before her. _"Like a cute baby Targ."_

 _"OH? Unlike you over grown Pipus, at least I can fit in my bed."_ she sipped at her Raktajino and smiled to him over the rim, it was perfect and warm after the somewhat chilly planet and transport. 

 _"Squirming Ratch."_ he bit back. 

 _"Half dead Gagh."_ he roared into a laugh, and hit the counter nearly hard enough to topple the cups over. 

"You are good at the battle Rey." he told her and she beamed in pride. She sipped at her drink grinning, verbal sparing never really got old. you had to get creative sometimes but all in all the more creative and more able to you were to 'upset' your opponent the more you won. 

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching me?" she questioned, and he made a low sort of sound in his throat, it sent a shiver down her spine. 

"Do you need teaching?" He took a long sip of his drink as she stared at him. 

"I... don't believe so. Maybe I should just take anger management classes... It was suggested to me." she may as well be frank, it wasn't as though there was currently anything left to loose. Maybe she SHOULD wash out and... well she didn't exactly have a plan if she did that. The expectation of her once her grades were soaring and nearly impeccable was to become a cadet. She was interested in warp core engines, hoping to break the last barriers keeping humanity, and other sentient races, from exploring the galaxy in utter fullness. The tech was, stalled as it were, tapered off. Perhaps she COULD break that, with the new mircomesh suits. She appraised the male before her, if anyone were to survive prolonged warp 10 and above it was probably klingons. 

"What do you want to do then?" he asked, she drank down the rest of her cup feeling jittery and full of energy now. 

"Are the training simulations that hard?" she asked him, and was rewarded with a very pleased sort of smile. 

* * *

 

It was quite pleasing how she donned the few bits of armor that would be needed in order to avoid major damage in the levels of the simulations he preferred. It wouldn't block everything, but it would ensure the blows weren't fatal. Figures that humans wouldn't use said tech to make numerous armies and just, he was drawn out of the musing as he looked up and saw Luke. Like he had been waiting for them, he scowled towards the old man and he gave out a very... LUKE sort of look. Really nothing more then a raise of his brows and a slight tilt of the head, but it was just something the old man did that utterly screamed 'Luke'. He had no doubt he'd have to protect the girl, she pressed her back against his, clutching tightly at the staff. 

"A staff again? A blade works better." he told her as the crowd waited, the holograms were keying up, and the little area started to flash a bit in warning lights. 

"I have to, your arms are like monkey arms, I need the staff to compensate." she quipped. He smiled, and turned to the several holographic humanoids that popped up into the ring. The battle started with a belt of challenge from Rey, and they were a flurry of limbs, hacking apart holograms. Rey was a flurry, a glorious sort of quick warrior. Turning she jabbed the end into one faceless red beast that was going to hack a blade at his head, the creature doubled down, and he cut it down. There were cheers and goads as the battle keyed up a bit more, getting ten of the faceless red humanoids. Five on each side, the things attacked in two pairs, one with long weapons and one with a blade. Rey was more useful here, blocking blows that he'd have to twist to avoid, putting more strain on his body. She'd block a blow, and then jab it back, over her shoulder and his into the face of one about to stab him, and then one of her hands reached down as he hacked off the legs of one, and squeezed. Before she leaned back, on top of him and kicked the face of two, topping over so that they faced each other, and then quickly both turned, to face the enemies that each other had been facing. 

Once it was all over, there was sparking red holographic dust and the cheers of those around them. The officers clapped and collected on a few bets, even Luke look amused, at least. _"Not as weak as you though, targ?"_ she asked him smugly tapping the staff against her shoulder. 

 _"You trained? Why?"_ he replied and their weapons were taken, he cocked his head out and away. 

"Seemed like a good thing to do, in case of invaders on board. Tight cramped quarters... you're better off learning hand to hand combat rather then rely solely on guns or phasers. You could hit a ally on accident." He nodded giving a look to Luke as he pulled her down to the crew showers. Luke left them alone, and so did the crew, no one really would tangle with him, or anyone he seemed to take an interest in. 

"Smart, there was a old war party of Klingons that had boarded a federation vessel when we were enemies," he told her and she listened to him. She smelled truly divine but he doubted that anyone would say that. A few freshly showered ensigns avoided him quickly, the girls nose wrinkling. "Klingons counted at least twenty friendly fire incidents before they successfully took the vessel." Rey chuckled. 

"Did they have a bird of prey? I've never seen an actual one before!" He leaned down over her in front of the showers, taking the brief moment to breath in her scent before she cleaned herself and adulterated her smell with the astringent soaps. 

"You will." she blinked at him. 

"What?" 

"You will see one. Soon." he stated confidently, and she smiled at him and shook her head. "I promise." 

"Then I'll keep you to it, Ben." he bowed further to her, and rose his head up catching her nostrils flaring a bit. 

"Would you join me for dinner?" he asked her before she entered into the female side of showers. More human sort of interaction, but it was necessary. 

"Sure... hmmm you wouldn't happen to have Gladst on hand?" 

"I do, you never had it before?" she laughed. 

"Well my language teacher WAS going to cook it for me, but then he decided to try to quote poetry at me." he felt a keen stab of jealousy, but kept it away from his face. "I broke his nose, and... I think cracked two of his ribs. Thankfully he decided to help me not wash out." the jealousy was gone, of course, she must of encountered someone soft. He wasn't soft, he could take her, and make her his completely. 

"I can take you." he stated firmly. She rose an eyebrow at him and then offered her hand again. This time when they clenched hands, she dug her nails into his palm and left him with bloody furrows despite the thick calloused pads there. He licked the palm and the blood there as he entered into the showers, she watched him leave, and he was left with the satisfying pain she placed on him.  

* * *

Rey slipped out of the showers, in a fresh uniform and clean body. Ben was either done, or still in the showers, and from the soft pings running through the vessel, it was time for lunch. She frowned but followed the various crew members to the mess hall, what exactly to eat? "Pipus claw?" she questioned the machine, and after a short time of whirring the meal was plopped out. It actually smelled well done at least as she took it out towards a table were Finn and Rose were eating. They gave her a look, and then to the plate of chicken like feet. 

"Geeze, what you on a Klingon kick?" Finn asked her, and then blinked, his cheeks turned a bit pink. "I mean, yeah, that's good..." he drifted off mumbling looking to Rose for dear life. Rey grabbed one of the claws, and gnawed the 'meat' off it before breaking the bones and sucking out the marrow. 

"Rey, you know that you shouldn't.... get involved with a commanding officer right?" Rose asked her and she blinked towards the woman. 

"Who says we're involved?" Rey asked setting down the now marrow-less and meatless claw. The two went quiet, and someone else took the opportunity to invade the space. The Pilot, Poe Dameron. 

"Oh please, don't worry about it Kid." Poe told her, and then mooched off her plate. "No one cares, just don't get in the way." Rey examined the swarthy man at her side. He had thick curly hair and smiled at her, and tried to mooch another claw off, she slapped his hand. "Ow. Hey! I'm hungry!" He looked at her in a truly pathetic way and she just glared down at him. 

"If you are hungry get your own food, Sir." she told him. 

"You wound me sweetie." he said and smiled to her. 

"Why are you here?" Rey asked him. 

"REY! Seriously?" Finn snapped towards her. "Be respectful!" Poe laughed waving him down. 

"No its fine, I heard you are working on a warp 10 engine, how far along are you?" he was still smiling, at her as she ate a another claw. 

"So you want to be the first to try it out I would guess." Rey hedged carefully. Poe's face split into a fully wide grin, he reached out and put his hand over hers. She snatched it back and shuffled a bit away from him. "Its progressing as normal." she told him tonelessly. He looked wounded, trying to get close to her, but she shoved the food towards him and stood. 

"Hey, I'm sorry if I-" He began. 

"Look, SIR, if you want updates on it I will give them to you." she bowed her head, and left before he could reply. She breathed out, as she went towards her duties for the day with relief. Poe seemed to model himself off Kirk, and even before she had heard rumors of him being a womanizer. Considering the various diseases that could be spread about she wasn't going to drop everything to get with a single person for just a night of pleasure. Poe however decided to press such an issue, pacing along side her easily. 

"Come on now, look, I heard about your.. tiff... with that guy." he said and Rey stopped, just outside of the elevator that was going to take her to the engineering deck. "I know Klingons are rough I'm looking out for you kid." He looked to her ear then to her lip Rey rolled her eyes. 

"So?" she questioned and Poe stared at her straightening. 

"So? What? The guy is...like seriously..." he ran his hand through his hair in a effort to search for a proper word. 

"Who I go with is none of your concern sir." She bowed her head and hopped into the elevator. The work, which was using the fabric replicator, she started off making some test swatches of the mirco-mesh material. Most of it was a honeycomb sort of structure of the 'hard' material, with the thinner lines of 'soft' material in between to add structure and movement to the swatch. Testing it in her hands it was a bit like thick plastic, she set the machine to make a large shirt. She could easily form a uniform sort of top with it, and it was something of a sudden desire to create a shirt for a specific person, would he LIKE it? Well, she'd have enough for testing for strain and various other sort of tests. Maybe heck, it would be good for creating shipping containers and such. Once the top was done, she created more swatches and set to testing them. 

* * *

There was something pleasurable about making food, and above all making food for a female he desired. One of the ways more modern Klingons would do to woo females was to set up an elaborate meal and invite said female to it. It showed that he was well off enough to feed her and her offspring, maybe it would be lost on her, but he was fully willing to go hungry for a few days in order to present such a meal, there was more then one way to woo a female, and he was sure he could protect her once the attack started. While they were going to attack once Luke and him were on the ground, leaving the majority of people confused without a captain, now with the update of the fish people finally caving in it would have to be done when Luke checked on the progress. With Rey shadowing the both of them, she would be safely away from the battle. Right now they were waiting, patient for the opportunity on a highly cloaked vessel just on the other side of the planetoid in orbit of the planet. 

He had it all ready for her on a small table in his room when she finally arrived, nostrils flaring, he bowed his head towards her and led her to the table pulling out the chair for her, and then scooting her in. "Are you trying to be a gentleman?" she asked and he frowned towards her, until she laughed at his expression. She had some kind of bag, or material that she set down on her lap. 

"Do you not want this to be normal?" he questioned her and she scoffed towards him. 

"Did you use your meal rations for this? Are you going to go hungry? You can share some of my rations." He blinked at the rapid stream of words and she shrugged. "Oh... well, here, thanks for the food." she handed him out the material on her lap. He took it and unfolded a shirt well enough large for him to wear, it was hard enough finding ready uniforms for his size, but she had guessed pretty well for his proportions. 

"What is this?" he felt the weight of the material, it was thick, and he scratched a nail along the fabric. He could barely feel a sort of subtle sort of structure. 

"The strain of warp 10 would need to be negated and I'm hoping this material would help divide all the force out from the body of the person and hulls, you know." She rubbed the back of her head. "So far, its been working under simulated warp 9.9 very well. It may... crumble with any more force. I designed it to ensure all the strain would be on the clothes not the person. If we are able to use this sort of structure with person shields as well, then I won't have to make whole body suits." he listened to her talk, setting aside the shirt and fabric he joined her for the meal. Partway through it his communicator bleeped, Hux, was asking for more details on Luke's schedule. Without much thought he replied, setting aside the thing to join her back. 

"So, where you raised by your, Klingon side?" she asked him, he debated on bringing out the preserved blood pie that he had chilling. No it would wait, until they actually committed to the relationship. He grimaced at the reminder of his parentage. 

"My mother raised me, she was the human." he said as blandly as he could manage. She was looking at him expectantly. "Leia Organa." he said simply and her jaw dropped. 

"LEIA IS YOUR MOTHER?!" he nodded in affirmation. "I didn't know she had kids." then she snapped her jaw shut and put her hand to her mouth. "Sorry." 

"It was a one night stand, my mother said he was called Han. She told me it was a miracle that I had been conceived." that was a strike of angry. Maybe his mother never meant it as such, but to him it always spoke of sarcastic intentions. She reached out and touched his hand, far more gentle then she had before. 

"I'm glad for it. Otherwise I'd never have met you." maybe just like that the old wound closed a bit more then before. The shine of oil on her lips was alluring, then there was the now more scabbed wounds he inflicted on her. He would have to be gentle, she didn't have to be, she never would have to be. "Have you tried looking for your father?" 

"Naturally, but there are no databases with a 'han' that are Klingon." he answered. He pursed her lips and he had to fight the urge to fling himself on top of her, not yet. 

"I think," his communicator bleeps and he stared down at it, checking it again. At least this time they were more pliant towards Rey, maybe his leader sensed his unease in relaying information. They were asking for more details on her, and a full body scan in order to ensure that if she wasn't with him when the attack began they could safely spirit her away to safety. She watched the exchange, but took a drink of water in thought. "He used a fake name to avoid well suspicion. Han is a VERY common name in some places." 

"I thought that as well, but even then there are no records of any Klingons being in the area, as much as I've been told he was a pirate, or something similar." Rey blinked and it was like a light going off in her head. 

"Maybe not, did you ever consider high ranked officers, or dignitaries?" he looked towards her. "I mean your mom could have lied about who he was right?" The thought occurred to him, but he never gave it much credence until now. 

"I have not given it much credence." he admitted. 

"Well she might be trying to protect your father, or you. Maybe your father is one of the rouge houses and families?" 

"She doesn't talk about this much, she never told me about it other then what I've told you." he told her. She nodded, and motioned to the food. 

"Thanks again for the food, it was delicious." she stood and he followed suit. "umm... hmm... maybe... we could watch something?" she questioned and he nodded, reaching out for her. Making that noise that sent a shiver down her spine. 

* * *

 

Rey gnawed a bit on her lip, it wasn't odd for people to have private communicators, the cadets, and crew often had them for sending minor nothings to each other. But to have an officer have one was a bit eyebrow raising, she knew Finn would trade images of his work day with Rose and she would do the same for him. Since they both worked on different decks they only came together for meals, sometimes on her deck, and others on his. It was off, and she filed it away for much later. She was slated for a private meeting with Luke and her Engineering supervisor due to her hopeful success in the mesh. She could ask them about this then, but then it wasn't exactly enough information to get anything done. She'd have to get to the communicator and look over it, gather more information, and one of the only ways was to either pickpocket him or stay until he was asleep.  

Her stomach was warm, and stated, but part of her called to do something else. He was stiff beside her, as he played out one of the various pulp shows that spread like a virus and was just as horrible. Slowly, so that she could watch his every move he took her hand and pulled it to his face kissing her palm, it sent an electric thrill up her spine and soon that thing was forgotten, when he tugged her more. Getting the message she straddled him, pressing her lips more then just a bit roughly to his, she could already taste her own blood, and then his as it continued. His hands rested onto her sides, and with a quick motion pulled off her uniform top, he was wearing only lighter clothing being discharged from his normal duties, his hands easily eclipsed her breasts, and she growled towards him for the daring of touching her. 

"Suuush..." he soothed, moving to her back, he leaned upwards and she knew what he intended to do, hooking her arms around his neck he stood, picking her up along the way before heading to his small bed room. His sheets were undisturbed, and freshly pressed and clean. Her gut roiled a bit in pure nerves but she ignored them to focus on him, hands reaching under his shirt to not so gently dig into his lower back. He hissed in pleasure and broke off kissing to pull off his and her own shirt. Settling herself so that her legs were spread and hooked onto his hims she could feel his erection and swear she could actually smell his arousal and her own. He moved down, more gently nipping at her exposed neck and shoulders. Taking the initiate, she bit down hard on a thick muscle at his neck, feeling his body shudder as she tasted his fresh blood she grinned. Licking at the bite mark, he was pressing her further down, so that her back was onto the mattress. His hands traveled down her sides, and then to her pants. 

"Yes..." she hissed out, and felt him smile before she again racked her nails against him, this time trying for his chest. But like with all Klingon males it was slick, not getting much other then mild surface damage. That couldn't be allowed, she felt like the NEEDED to mark him, and needed to rack his chest as he slipped her pants down, she kicked them off all the way trying again. Without much more results. He broke away from placing kisses along her collarbones to pull down his pants, kicking his own pants near hers as he kiss the side of her breast. Now more sweaty, her nails, trimmed to regulation length couldn't get much more purchase, but she wasn't going to stop her blood thrumming in her ears was too much to deny what it wanted her to do. What her nerves and primal urges told her to do. She moaned when he stripped off her brassier, nearly ripping the fabric off her and then nipping her nipple until it was a fine point. He did the same to the other one, fingers hooked into the rim of her underwear and then paused. 

She stopped trying to get several long claw marks onto his chest, and pulled off her undies for him, before actually getting a few good marks in when he leaned further away from her to push his pants down. Her gut roiled a bit, but when he put both his hands onto her knees, pushing them a bit wider that sort of nervous tension vanished. He went slowly, frustratingly so as he entered her. She let out a growl, whether it was painful wasn't much difference to her. It was a wonderful bloom of such, and she arched her hips into him. She watched his adams apple bob as he swallowed down, and got the picture. She was able to mark more long furrows into his skin, as he thrust into her, roughly, after a very good one he grabbed her wrists, and pinned them down with one hand before he continued his rough motions. She fought against his hold, hissing towards him, despite the rough thrusts, and each high shot of pain for each one, he leaned down kissing her gently. Bitting at his chin, lips, or anything really that he put within reach of her teeth, she felt the high rise of a climax near, he groaned probably nearing his own. Letting go her hands now, he pulled her up, hands pressing into her back, he bit down, hard, onto her collarbone and she nearly screamed as wonderful bright fire shot out from her nerves, the cry was cut off when she too bit into his shoulder, this one opposite of the previous one. 

Focused too much on the sweet pain she didn't much feel his own reaction, but both slumped down onto the bed feeling stated and warm. Rey recovered first, pushing herself to the head board, Ben followed suit, pulling her under his covers and holding her body to his in a tight grip. Still warm and stated, she fell asleep there, almost completely forgetting about the odd communicator. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klingon males are supposed to have slick broad chests, without hair, so I figured that females would claw at it, and wouldn't get much purchase with nails do to that nature. Females also have a lot of ridges on their chest so logic of the chest applies that males would bite at it. Since part of ancient klingon mating is biting of the face... well, you know... lips, chin, ears, cheeks. Etc. Rough sex is canon for them. Also, they have vocalizations for territory and such, so the same kind of logic there too.


	4. The Queen Cometh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey discovers Ben's plot, and he has a unwelcome visitor that throws all his plans into a spiral of doubt and panic.

Ben woke holding onto Rey, he had experience yes, with both sides of his heritage, but never had he woken up with a woman in his arms. It was a satisfying experience and soothed something that he never noticed before. He woke a long time before it was needed to, and breathing in their combined scents of their endeavor was something he more then anything would give arms and legs for. Or his life, his heart was racing at that thought. She mumbled a bit waking up herself as he extracted himself from her to make Raktajino for the both of them, he clothed on the way there, debating on whether or not he actually wanted to clean himself of her scent. Rey however stretched, languidly and watched him for a long moment as he busied himself. He was now a bit more self conscious, he never before had to face the aftermath of any love making session after all. "What time is it?" she asked him, slipping of the bed once the brew was nearing completion, he checked a glance at his chrono and told her. "Well, I haven't missed the meeting with Luke and the main Engineer that's...disappointing." she smiled to him, and slipped very unselfconsciously naked towards his bathroom.

'Disapointing?' He thought with a frown and set the drinks up waiting for her to come out, she wasn't disappointed that they took a longer time? 

It was enough to ensure his nerves were alight when she came out in one of his robes and smiling towards him. "How about we shower together?" she was reaching a hand out to him and he found himself drawn out and into the shower, it was no real deal allowing the Raktajino to cool down, he could get ice and travelling cups for them both. It was soothing to have someone still there, even to the point where Rey pulled his hair into order braiding it down along his ears and down to keep it out of the way of his face. He did the same, though his was more simple. It was domestic, and left him nearly vibrating in joy. "Why is is disappointing?" 

"Hmmm?" she replied, and blinked back at him, she borrowed a few clothes frowning at the large pants. "OH? Because that means I don't get to spend more time with you." He swallowed down, and reached out for her. Pulling her closer to him, he breathed in her now clean scent and only moved away when she pushed him away to finalize getting 'ready' for the day. He flinched as his door opened, there were only a few people who clearance to do so, and he turned towards the figure and froze. 

"Hello sweetheart." His mother said and smiled towards him. She looked older then when he last saw her, and her hair was down in a thick tail. Wearing a grey suit she even while being just under Rey's height was still imposing. Leia had been able to negotiate down two whole planets at war her powers of oration were studied by experts, and she was standing just in his doorway. "Are you going to invite me in?" she chastised. Panic was filling him but he nodded, and his mother took the opportunity to hug him on the way to sitting down at the counter. 

"Why... are you here?" he asked carefully. She sighed, and he cast a fretful glance towards the bathroom where Rey still was. 

"I didn't forget your birthday." she stated and he sighed in relief. She wouldn't be here long. "As well as help Luke, I had heard he was having trouble with these people, though it seemed to have eased now." his heart skyrocketed, and then stopped when Rey stepped out in a very wrinkled mess of a uniform that she had been wearing before. Leia blinked, and stared at her and Rey froze still like a prey in light. His mothers smile turned broad and toothy. "Hello dear! I am Leia, Ben's mother!" She moved fast taking Rey's hands and keeping her smile happy and broad. 

"Uh.... Rey Johnson Cadet..." Rey said numbly and desperately looking towards Ben for any help. He didn't know anything he could do this had never ever happened to him and his mother was BEAMING in joy. 

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Rey sighed in relief as Leia turned from her towards her son, and now he felt truly cornered. "A word sweetheart?" she asked and he followed her numbly outside his room, and kept all the mortification and shame inside of his self. 

"Mom, I can explain." he tried and she laughed, gently padding his shoulder. 

"Sweetheart, you don't need to." she soothed and he tried to relax a little. "How are you? Are you doing well?" He smiled towards her at the pleasantries and finally relaxed more. The mortification of his mom catching him out in that was eased out. 

When he came back in, seeing his mother off towards Luke for a impromptu meeting, he came back to his rooms halfway expecting Rey to be gone. What he found was perhaps a thousand times worse. He noticed first she had done dishes, and cleaned up the room a bit, probably wondering what exactly to do, since heading back to her own room was useless since she would be having her own meeting with Luke in half an hour. But she was sitting down holding that private commincator he used for his families work. From her frown he knew she had seen enough, but she was still there. She hadn't run off to Luke, and smiled towards him walking slowly towards him. 

"Ben?" she asked and handed it to him, he clutched it hard. He would have to-"One of the saber ships is a medvac vessel. I can go in and help repair it, and fake a short in the medical scanner. Work it out and be the first to test it." She was holding onto one of his hands, and squeezed it with a smile up towards him. "I got the number on the communicator, I'll have it sent to it." He shook briefly before grabbing her and hugging her hard enough for her to gasp in and hear the creak of her ribs. He let her go a moment later, and pressed her lips to his harsh enough to again break open the wounds and even split them again. She relaxed against him, and ran her tongue along his lips when he pulled away. 

"You are okay with it?" he asked her quietly. She touched his cheek and then kissed the other. 

"Yes I am." she moved past him a little and to the hallway. "I'll get that scan sent to you okay? And..." she cast a glance out towards the hall. "I'll try to stick as close to Leia as possible and protect her." he swallowed and wanted to crush her to him again, pull her back towards the bed, but he couldn't. They had their lives to get back to, and it would take hours until either could spend any more time together again. 

"I'll see you tonight." he said and she grinned towards him and blew a kiss before walking away. No new messages were on the communicator, and his secret was safe in his womans hands. She knew everything, or as much as she did and she was going to ensure his mothers safety when he couldn't. His mother would be more then overjoyed at being close to her, leaving him relaxed. There was no real need to report it, if he did he was sure they'd demand her death, or at least demand to speak to her. He wouldn't want her tainted with contact with the Leader. 

* * *

 

 

Ben smiled towards Rey, she was showing Leia out towards the planet's surface and the structure that was currently in its infancy. The mechanics of how it was floating was lost on him, but workmen walked easily walked on floating rails to inspect their quick work. Drones were on another part of the structure building it up further. Above the battle would have already begun, and none of the people down here were non the wiser. He was more then thankful that he got Rey and Leia down onto the planets surface safely and out of the way, she turned to him and smiled towards him. His communicator made small movements in a inside pocket but he ignored it, he couldn't safely draw it out not until he wasn't on duty. Leia spoke to one of the fishmen, clad only in a small cloth for modesty, Rey walked over and stood by him. 

"Is it done?" she asked him. He nodded, and she frowned, but sighed into a small smile. "So I'll get to see the bird of prey?" she asked and he smiled towards her. He touched her shoulder, and ran a thumb across her marred lips. 

"I did promise." he told her softly. "Thank you Rey." he said lowly and she drew away. Grabbing his hand and holding onto it for a long moment. 

"Don't thank me just yet." she joked and slapped his arm. "But you could help me by testing out the new clothes!" He nodded, and bowed halfway towards her. The battle would be over soon, if it wasn't already. Most of the people were on the planet surface and all that was needed was to disable the ships. They only needed the main ship for their purposes, but if they could get the myriad of Saber ships it would be all the better. She went to stand by his mother and Luke they finalized the floating island. Mostly useless nothings like if they were going to use solar power and be powered by the sources the fishmen used. A mix of turbines that were powered by underwater currents and heat from the volcanoes below. 

"Thanks to you all scaleless." he said to them, and threw himself into the ocean. 

"Well I suppose that's it then, the rest can be completed without help, I really didn't need to call you in..." Luke said to Leia rubbing the back of his head. SHe laughed and walked over towards Ben. 

"Even if you didn't I'm glad I did." she then shot a glance towards Rey with that same sort of smile as before. He flushed red, and a trace of panic entered him for what was coming. But Rey was beside him and touching his arm and he was eased. The walk towards the transport vessel was quiet and he could finally try to get a look at his communicator, but she had taken his hand and it was far to distracting as she traced the lines on his palm. "Rey?" Leia called and she looked up to his mother and nodded. He looked to her curiously. 

"We've been talking," he blinked. "NO NO NO! We haven't had time to speak on some embarassing stories YET." she hedged. "But did give her blessing right?" Leia nodded he felt himself relax, Luke frowned, then nodded. He had barely time to react when something stabbed into his side, only look down at a long medical tube before falling into blackness. 


	5. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben wakes up in the aftermath, and Rey reveals just what she had done.

Ben woke up hours later, he didn't jolt awake, and instead remained as still as possible. The room he was in was clean and astringent smelling, a hospital. He didn't remember the last several hours, which were all under a haze. But he could hear a few words and concentrated on them. _"Please be sure to give him this my lady. He is lucky to have you."_ The cadence of the male voice in Klingon was utterly unfamiliar and inflected with more nobility notes. His heart rate rose and he heard the machine kick up in a few warning beeps. 

_"YES, he most definitely is."_ Rey bit back words dripping with sarcasm, the male laughed, and there was a shuffling. He chanced a peek under his lashes, and watched the hazy form of Rey shuffle away from the door, and towards a table placing some papers into a container. An actual paper, not the dry crackle of transparents, but real paper from actual trees. He pressed his eyes closed as she turned towards him and remained sleeping. This was not something he expected at all and something in him told him to re-He jolted up in a harsh gasp as she tossed a box onto his chest. "I KNOW YOU ARE AWAKE ASS." he looked up to her and gaped towards her. 

Her face showed just how upset she was, her scowl at him her posture, even her scent pervaded that she might be a step away from beating him to death. He pushed the box down off his chest to his lap and sat up. The first thing he saw on top of all the papers were seals on the MANY papers in the box. All from great houses and clans, more then he thought actually still existed. "Rey? What..." he tried but dropped off when she grabbed a chair and sat herself down in it folding her arms in front of her chest. He grabbed at his memories, and, she knew, she knew about his betrayal and he remembered that she-she betrayed him. This wasn't on a bird of prey. He knew the bird of prey's medical bay was... sparse at best. Anger would have filled him, if he didn't have an entire box full of clan missives. All he felt was numb shock. 

"I hope you're happy." she hissed towards him, he carefully took one of the missives and looked at it, in formal writing it was asking for him to join probably the most predominate family clan in all of Klingon history. He looked towards her, she was shaking, and he smelled salt. Looking back towards him she brushed a few angry tears down her cheeks away. 

"What happened?" he demanded towards her, she frowned and didn't even look at him. 

"I double crossed you." she said plainly, he froze dropping the missive down into the box. Anger bubbled into him, and he grimaced. "Here I thought you gave a shit about me." he words made whatever bubbling anger in him vanish. Her words were harsh and she was still refusing to even look at him. From her pocket she pulled out that personal communicator and tossed it, with more then just a little force at his face. He barely caught it, making the box fall off his lap and the bed. Pushing himself up more he scrolled through it. Panicked and very much angry messages about how he was a traitor had flooded the machine. He looked to it then her too numb in shock to feel anything. She was more then upset, she wouldn't even look at him nearly putting her back to him now. He saw all the messages about her that he had sent and grimaced. "Did it ever occur to you to actually ASK me?" she demanded. 

"No." he stated simply and heard her snort. 

"Of course not. I guess I'm just a-" the next words were a mix of Klingon and english, He blanched in shame in her tirade, what made things worse still was that she was saying all of this while still not even facing him. She was right, he was only thinking of her as a mate, potential mother of his children. He bore all this wincing in shame, until she finally dropped off nearly panting once done. He never thought to consider her feelings didn't he? But the simmering anger was back, why shou-SHe fixed him with a glare that made him jump. Now she was facing him and he couldn't muster anything to say. "Are you going to say anything?" she asked him. 

"I... can't." he managed, her breaking everyone of his ribs might be a better prospect. She stood and he flinched as she stomped over to him to loom over him. "What... happened?" he asked her looking up at her. For a moment hurt broke through her anger, and he saw what she must have felt the moment she had seen what he was doing. Shame and disgust filled him, and he looked away from her unable to actually bare it. 

"When I was a kid, I was found on Niima outpost, the ONLY one that was left there. My parents abandoned me to DIE. After when the salavagers found me, I worked for them, and they abandoned me." He still couldn't look to her. "You would have too." she accused, he snapped his eyes back to her. 

"NO!" she slapped his face with enough force to snap his head to the side. He didn't raise his hands, as she stalked back to the seat and sat back down in it.

"Your family was planing on using all these ships as terror weapons to kill Klingon children in the creche." she told him plainly. "Oh so you didn't know?" he put a hand to his face, everything was numb, even the first bright flash of pain from her slap was gone. This wasn't something they told him, this wasn't part of the plan, he was told that they were going to... going to what? Use it to strike out against the... federation. He never bothered to ask the details, to eager to be part of a family that could understand what he was. So why was he here? He looked to her and her scowl, she had more then just saved his life, she had probably lied about everything he had done... 

"You... told them I was the double crosser." he said lowly. She nodded, just barely. 

_"Smarter then you look."_ she hissed lowly in Klingon. 

"Please... what happened?" he begged towards her, he dropped his hand which he had even dared to reach out towards her. She frowned, then slumped her angry shoulders. Hugging herself, he looked away from her again, smelling the saltiness of her tears. 

* * *

 

Rey was more then just mortified at how she was caught out by Leia Organa herself in having sex with her son. At least she wasn't caught in the ACT of it, however that was little help. Ben and her went outside after that weird smile Leia had grinned at her, wide and toothy like she was a predator who had just found a particularly tasty morsel to eat. She needed something to keep herself busy to prevent her mind from screaming, and found the dirty dishes to do. That was something she could do to- Rey started when the communicator pinged on the table. Frowning, she only glanced towards it, and went back to the dishes. It pinged again, and she grabbed it, and just scrolled through the messages. 

"We are primed for catching the goose on your mark." was the one that had scared her, the newest one: "Where are you?" she frowned, and took the device with her to wash the dishes. All the dishes were mostly unbreakable things and it was a good thing that they were that, if she had anything that she could break she would have done so. Pain filled her heart and she pressed wet hands to her face before snapping them down. It was jarring, from the mostly clinical way Ben was describing her and talking about her, and assuming she'd just accept this. He had been making her as his mate since nearly day one, all of this, the meal, the kindness he had showed her, interest, was all just so that she'd bare his children. 

At least Poe just wanted to show off with what she was working on. It hurt, and brought out memories of when Unkar just left her, and her realization of her utter loneliness of the station. Crawling out and sticking her head out, the entire place was silent, her sounds echoing. The child didn't understand what was happening, she was cold, looking for the warmth of those people... she didn't even remember her parents. She found herself sobbing, and then pressed all those emotions down, she had work to do. She was thankful for the dishes, her mind worked as her hands cleaned them blindly. 

This was enough knowledge that Ben would be executed as a traitor. Anger flooded into her veins when she was done standing still with her hands on his counter. He didn't deserve the honor. That was what decided her, she grabbed the communicator. "This is his mate, Rey, I will go along with the plans, he is currently dealing with his mother, I will ensure her safety and his go along." there was a deafening silence then the device pinged, she hoped she had given this person an heart attack. 

"How can we trust you human?" it asked her. 

"There is a weak point in the ship shields, due to the decommissioned nature of our vessels, we don't have as strong shields, if you fire while warping it will cause the entire shield to overload and disable to the ship." that was true, however, a plan was in her mind, and it was there. All her classes on tactics, and to an extent the Kobiashimaru tests, were roaming up in her mind. If they could use the saber ships to help angle the shields with their own shields she could make the blast actually curve back onto the attacking ship and even have it disabled. 

"Thank you. We will be rest assured of your compliance. Keep the mother safe." Rey deleted the messages, and even wiped these from the actual memory of the device. Now, to make everyone think this was Ben's plan in the first place. She sat down and waited for him, schooling her face and her emotions down. It would be easier, since she was so very angry at him she felt numb. He walked in looking tense then looked at her and what was in her hands. It made a part of her melt, part of her low and buried anger go away. She smiled at him, walked towards him. 

"Ben?" she asked him, he was almost shaking, he looked mortified. She took his hands and put the device in his hands. "One of the saber ships is a medvac vessel." she found herself saying. Actually half of them were, all more shielded then normal due to this nature. It wasn't lost on anyone that fleeing vessels made for easy targets, so thus these shields. There was also a single person transporter on each one. Though only true utter scum fired on evac vessels, it happened, and would more then likely happen again. "I can go in and help repair it, and fake a short in the medical scanner. Work it out and be the first to test it." it was only slated for minor upkeep, refueling actually, his hands stopped shaking and he was raking her face with his eyes.  "I got the number on the communicator, I'll have it sent to it." he shook before crushing her into a tight hug that made her ribs creak. 

He just accepted that she'd betray everyone for him, she was angry and gasped before clamping her lips down. He let her go enough to press their lips together harsh enough to break open and make a new slit into her lips. She relaxed against him, and ran her tongue along his lips when he pulled just a little away. Maybe it was the taste of the blood, or just from whatever part of her that was klingon but she could almost taste the relaxed desperation in him. "You're okay with it?" he asked her, she touched his cheek, and kissed the other. She wanted to bite into the side of his neck and rip open that nice vein and watch him as he died for this, but she buried that. 

"Yes I am." she moved past him, her mind working. "I'll get that scan sent to you okay? And..." She had to talk to Leia and thanked every god she knew of and ancestors for that matter, that she had the excuse to meet with Luke. If she rushed she might be able to catch Leia before she was shown to her own room. "I'll try to stick as close to Leia as possible and protect her." he opened and closed his palms nearly dropping the communicator. 

"I'll see you tonight." he told her. Feeling vindictive and fully right in her coming actions she grinned and blew a kiss towards him before walking out and away towards Luke. Once she knew that he wasn't looking at her, she broke out into a run panting as she burst into the room with Luke and Leia, and the person who had been in her way, until she nearly tackled him to get inside the room. Both looked to her, and she stood up straighter and bowed. 

"Sir, Ma'am, I have some news to tell you. Y...you wont like it." Rey faltered, and steadied herself. She could do this, oh he was going to pay for what he did, she was going to make sure of it. "Alone." the person, just a doorkeeper rushed out, with Luke's nod, and she faced the two and breathed in. 

* * *

 

Both looked sick to their stomachs, and Leia was absolutely pale. "Oh Ben..." she mumbled sadly, Luke put a hand to his face and then like he had just put on a mask actually moved so that his posture was one that anyone would say was captain. 

"Is... it enough?" Rey asked him. Luke quickly worked at something on his computer. 

"Yes it is cadet. Thank you." Luke's voice was bland, and authoritative. Her heart raced a bit, but Leia stood. 

"Luke, little brother please." Luke looked to her and then slumped into his chair stalling at what he was doing. 

"Fine, I'll go along with this plan of Rey's. But how in the hell are we going to be able to take on a BIRD OF PREY with only-" He dropped off putting his hand into his face. 

"I know how AND who else we can trust." Rey told them, the two looked at her, Leia no longer pale, almost smiled towards Rey, Luke nodded for her to continue and the plan was quickly settled. A ruffled Poe was quickly brought in, and looked so estastic at this prospect that he hugged Rey and nearly danced in joy. Peace times were the worst for blow hard pilots. No borg movements for the past twenty years, no skirmishes, or anything for him to get his jollies off say for testing new vessels. 

"Damn girl, I'm glad I didn't get you angry." he told her as she and him were ushered out, for Leia and Luke to finalize the plan. Leia was convinced Ben was being used and Rey herself was assured of that as well, since that was the case, Luke was finally on board and they were going to ready themselves for the attack. "God yes!" Poe pumped his fist into the air, grinning ear to ear. "I don't know how to thank you Rey this is the best day of my life!" She scowled at him, even when his joy was infectious. Ben wouldn't know what hit him. 

"You can thank me by not fucking up." she told him darkly. He put a hand to his chest but bowed in half. 

"You can count on me baby." he left to prepare his pilot friends for the attack, and then counter attack. Rey frowned, going to the repair deck, and to that saber ship that was only in for maintenance. Getting in and making the scan, and getting it sent was little work and left her feeling unsettled even more then when she had discovered the communicator. She found the tranqs enough to put down any Klingon in full blooded battle lust and pocketed one, and Looked up to see Leia. She was being fawned over by all the techs, but she nodded to Rey, who nodded back. It was prepared, and the plan would work fast and leave little room for anyone to be so much as shocked at such a thing happening. 

* * *

 

Ben looked at her, as she was traveling with Leia, and Luke down to the planets surface, right now every person was on their station on ship, and several hundred holograms were dotting the ground. The Fish people, were also in line waiting, far more eager then even Poe to go with this mission. With the drones, and the main population of these fellows working to ensure it only looked like they were all too busy with the building it was a going to be a good ruse. She made sure that Ben didn't so much as glance at the communicator, keeping him distracted was easy. Luke, was actually a hologram, and it seemed like Ben was non the wiser to that even, thank the tech who made the mobile emitter, which was hidden on the 'belt' of the hologram. Luke blinked three times rapidly, and it was done. The plan succeed, and now they were all in the ship together. Her Leia, hologram Luke and Ben. He reached into his shirt, but she took his hand and traced the lines there on the thickly calloused palm. He still had the scabs from when she had dug her nails into it. 

"Rey?" Leia called carefully, Rey nodded towards her and the woman smiled. Ben looked between them quickly. 

"We've been talking." he blanched, and Rey almost laughed. "No no no, We haven't had time to speak on some embarassing stories YET." she told him and he relaxed by her. "But did give her blessing right?" he looked towards Leia again, the code word said, Rey looked to Luke who also nodded. Rey pressed a smile to him, shuffling a bit closer to him, he rose his hand just as she stabbed the tanq into his unprotected side. He only had time to look down to it before the medication flooded his system, and he slumped into his seat. Leia pulled off her seat belt, and so did Rey to get into the cockpit of the drone piloted ship. The battle hadn't been fierce, the bird of Prey and all those on it hadn't expected anything other then a sitting... goose. Only one saber ship sat in a cloud of debris that was being sucked towards the planetoid's gravity. The bird of prey sat nearly in two, with the fish peoples ship, a large almost manta ray like thing, sat on top of it, with large under claws that had apparently pulled it in half. Or the 'head' of the Bird of Prey, off the main body of the ship rather. She had to give it to the fish people, they did make an impressive ship. 

The two settled into the Federation Ship bay, which was busy celebrating the success, with Poe at the center of attention. A small group of Klingons sat chained and on their knees with phasers all pointed at them. Rey waved towards one of the medical teams that was trying to go over them, and had Ben ushered out and away into a private medical suite. "NO no no! It was all Ben!" Poe told them all, and Rey grimaced. This was mainly Luke, Leia's and her plan. That this wasn't Rey's idea, no, it was all Ben's. Poe had just been the hotshot who had done the main work. People were ecstatic at the victory and captured rogues, pretty soon they'd be interrogated and either killed or jailed. Rey and Leia quietly went to the medical bay, and to Ben's room, the older woman frowned at her, and put a hand onto her shoulder. 

"I'll interrogate the survivors and keep you updated." Leia told her, and gave her a private communicator. "Thank you, thank you for making sure he wasn't going to be killed." Leia pulled her into a hug, nearly crying in relief. 

"I didn't do it for you." Rey said simply, Leia pulled Rey back and blinked her tears away, for a moment her eyes went wide, before a knowing smile covered her lips. 

"I understand. I'll make sure the entirety of Chronos knows of _HIS_ bravery." Rey grimaced, and Leia put a comforting hand onto her shoulder. "Why give it to him?" 

"Its what he always wanted isn't it?" Rey said lowly and darkly. 

"Oh dear, I do understand... I'll be here when you are done." Leia soothed, and walked away, Rey slipped in, and stared down at the silent male before her. She should strangle him in his sleep, but instead she pulled a chair out and waited. It didn't take that long, and she had to grab an entire box from some compartment to fit the missives as several ally Klingon vessels burst into the aftermath. It was usually just one male delivering it all, Ben would be out for at least two days, and she barely ate anything in all that time. All while he got the credit for everything she had done to not only ensure he'd be alive, but get everything he wanted. The male before her frowned at her and she got the impression that he knew. Maybe every Klingon knew. 

_"He is lucky to have you."_ he told her. She knew from the breathing, and maybe his scent alone that Ben was awake. 

_"YES, he most definitely is."_ she dripped the words in heavy sarcasm, and he laughed, but took a hand and squeezed it, comforted Rey let her anger and hurt come into her as he left. Putting this next letter into the box, she looked to him, and grabbed it, and walked over calmly towards him before tossing the entire box into his lap. He gasped upwards, face written in shock as he looked to her. "I know you're awake ass." maybe something melted in her when he gaped at her, he looked completely lost, but she doubled down on the anger in her and stared down at him. HOW dare he just use her like ever one else who claimed to love her. 


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of attack Ben has to deal with several things, and try to make it up to Rey.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Ben scowled towards Poe, he knew both had been drinking a little too much, but couldn't be bothered to care since human was happily singing some Klingon war song on the speakers. It also probably wasn't good to be drinking while nursing a concussion, but he really didn't want to think. He had finally thought he could make it up to her, his mother had long since forgiven him, but she? He thought he could have it, she had taken his place in the holo-room and even was teaching a few more curious people hand to hand combat. But for his troubles she had clocked him so hard he had not only a concussion he woke up, once again in the medical bay. He had seen her just for a moment when he woke up, and then she had left him there alone. As of right now the blasting pain in his skull was more then welcome. 

"Come on stop moping." Poe elbowed his side and grabbed some of the protein rich mix in a bowl between them. He frowned at Poe, his only real companion for the last months. 

"You don't understand, I... screwed everything up." Ben tried, he couldn't reveal his secret, Rey deserved all the accolades, he was slated for a medal of honor and the ceremony was going to be taking place at the end of this week. He was a damn disgusting fool, and worst of all she wouldn't even so much as LOOK at him whenever he was able to get close to her. 

"Oh? You know I'm on the down with all this too." He blinked towards Poe. "She trusted me cause I am just that much better then you." He could punch Poe, it would make him feel so much better, but the man laughed and rose his hand for another round. "Bring some good food too will you babycakes." Poe asked the bartender, a scowling woman who probably would like to wail on Poe as well. "Klingon if you will, something to cheer this bastard up." The woman sighed and left to get the order up and done with probably to get the two people out from her bar. 

"She deserves the medal not me." he told Poe lowly, and the man nodded. 

"Yes she does." Poe concurred. "So what are you doing to make it up to her?" Ben blinked to the human who just smirked at him. "Oh come on, hadn't it occured to you to appologize?" 

"I tried, she... cracked my skull." Ben said and rubbed the mostly hidden cut that had been glued shut. 

"That's it? You're making progress then!" Ben froze gaping towards him and Poe laughed again, elbowing him. "When I pissed of my wife she broke both my arms and legs." Ben stared at him, and so did the bartender carrying a tray towards them. "OH WHAT? Just cause I call everyone baby and sweetie doesn't mean I want to screw everything with legs!" The bartender smiled towards him before setting the tray down in front of them, several thick tentacles of a squid sat still writhing barely contained in a bowl. Poe easily grabbed one, and tore it with his teeth before swallowing it down. 

"WHAT?" Ben demaned, his brain was too foggy from the booze, and the concussion. 

"My strong Holdo, she's my wife. We're expecting our first babies in fact. Twin girls!" Poe laughed again and patted Ben's back as the shock of just what Poe was saying hit him, Poe was married, the so called 'Lothario' of the ship was not only married but expecting children? Ben slumped head first onto the bar head swimming in circles. 

"I hate you." Ben told him and Poe grinned downing another swig between bites. 

"I know, that's why I like you best." The silence between the two made Ben consider what to ask next. 

"How did you... gain forgiveness?" Ben asked him. 

"Much better, after I healed, I did the Kessel run and gave her the medal. Still the one who beat out that Han guy." Ben gaped towards him. "What Han? He's the racer there, always has been, no one beat him till I did. Fully customized my saber compared to his junk he called the Falcon." 

"My... mom called my father Han." Ben told him and Poe shrugged. "was he...." Ben shook himself he had to learn how to make Rey happy again. And maybe so much as look in his direction. 

"Klingon? Don't know, always wore these thick robes and mask. He kinda had this cult of followers, been racing for over thirty years so, maybe." But Ben had his peace offering, he'd get this medal and offer it to her. Poe elbowed him again and he picked himself up. "You good Ben?"

"Maybe, anything else I can do?" he grasped desperately at any straw. 

"You could kill a primal Gorn and present her the head." Poe shrugged and Ben sighed and levered himself off the stool and frowned when the world wouldn't stop spinning. He took two steps before the floor met him and he couldn't exactly say no to it. Poe's chuckle followed him out into blackness. 

* * *

 

"Well baby, I don't think its that much of-" Poe's voice broke through the haze. 

"YOU WENT DRINKING WITH HIM! WHEN HE HAD A CONCUSSION I SHOULD KILL YOU!" Rey's voice was bristling with Rage. He chanced a look, the medical staff was bustling about as if there weren't a angry woman about to beat a man to death. Poe rubbed the back of his head, uniform rumpled likely from carrying him out to the medical bay. Poe kept his head bowed towards her. 

"I thought you hated the guy." Poe said looking up at her through his lashes. 

"I hate him more then anything! I would rip his spine out and beat him to death with it!" Poe smiled and nodded. 

"Well just be sure to do it soon, otherwise he'd get a medal." Rey narrowed her gaze at him and folded her arms in front of her chest. 

"No, I think I won't kill him, I'll just castrate him." she said icily. 

"That's the spirit!" He told her brightly and moved away from her leaving and him mostly alone. She turned to him and leveled him with a glare. He would have liked to flinch if his head didn't scream at him for what he had done. Slowly she walked towards him and loomed over him with a frown. 

"So which finger do you want to keep?" she asked him he winced and shut his eyes and the pain eased out from his head. He felt a warm hand on his face and he snapped his eyes open despite the blasting pain that threatened to make him vomit. She was touching his cheek, then removed it as if he burned her. "Don't you say a word." 

"I'm sorry." She grabbed his hand and he didn't flinch as she stared down at his hand. "Please... let me try to make it up to you." She looked down at him and frowned. But she wasn't breaking his fingers or hand, like Poe said progress. 

"Very well. You can try." she told him and dropped his hand. Not breaking a single digit, he closed his eyes to ease the blinding pain in his skull and felt her hand on his cheek again. He didn't open his eyes instead feeling her soothing touch as long as she allowed it. After she left her warmth was still lingering under his skin and he could rest far easier as a few medical techs roamed around him. 

* * *

 

He was more then nervous, he was ready to let Rey actually kill him. He deserved none of this, and she knew it and she was making damn sure that he would be going through it. He could see her right by his mother waiting for his award and speech. Well, thankfully his mother had decided to take it upon herself to write the speech for him and he could finally try start to make it up to Rey. The ceremony all in all was short, Luke presiding actually looking less unkempt then normal. Clothes ironed and fresh with tight lines as he was presented with a medal. Swallowing down whatever pride he had left, if he did have any he faced the crowd and stared at her and her level glare. 

"I am here and grateful for the opportunity to speak to all of you." he began and kept his gaze on her. "I have no true ability for oratory despite the heritage granted to me by my mother Leia Organa." there was a light chuckle through the crowd. "So I shall do my best, when I... was contacted by these people I felt overjoyed. I had been mostly alone through my whole life and the opportunity to feel welcomed was a type of happiness that I barely knew of. Due to my nature, half human, and half Klingon it left me alienated by both sides, not knowing which side to take." there was a bit of shuffling through the crowd, and all through it she was glaring at him. "It was due to a person I barely know that helped me realize my mistake and I owe everything to her." He stepped away from the podium and watched in minor statisfaction as she realized what he was doing. Steping down he took her hand and pulled her up to the stage beside him as she stood their awkwardly. "This is Rey Johnson, and I wish to give her my medal as it was all due to her that I am here today." He took a knee in front of her and pulled off the medal and put it into his hands. 

"I'm going to kill you." she told him lowly, and with a plesent smile on her face. He bowed his head to her once more before standing. 

"Thank all of you, and in particular thank Mrs. Johnson." He bowed and a series of claps and a few cheers flooded the crowd, Rey grabbed his arm pulling him out and away from the podium and stage. She was bristling in rage, and was probably going to kill him, but he could live with that. Now the world, and everyone that mattered in it, knew it was all her. He never had a thought that someone else had been feeling just as lonely as him, now that he did have the chance to more then just scan her background. All during school until highschool she had gotten into fights, never anything major otherwise she'd not be allowed into the cadet program. As an orphan her support group was nothing, he had the support of his mother and his uncle, excelling in school she had seemed to finally find that support. Maybe that was why she gravitated towards him, he just accept... she was fuming in front of him breaking him out of everything. What once had been indicators to him of her heritage was now what he knew to be her frustration and loneliness lashing out. He had done it himself. 

"I don't WANT this!" She tried to shove the medal back into his hands, but he put them behind his back. She frowned at him, hands pressing against his chest as he stared down at her. "How dare you drag me up there!" she continued clenching her hands onto his chest. He breathed in a steadying breath his nerves almost made him shake, but he had to remain steadfast. He was more the prepared for her to break every bone in his body, and bowed before her again, putting out a single hand in suppilcation. She had taken a step back and watched him carefully. 

"My name is Ben Organa, please allow me the honor of knowing your name." He didn't look up at her, and he shook waiting. She put her hand on his and he snapped his head up to her face. 

"My name is Rey Johnson. Cadet, soon to be head engineer." he nodded, and stood up their hands still touching. Her stance relaxed, and she darted her eyes down to his chin. He had a scar from where she bit him, he was more then glad to have it. "Nice scar." she commented darkly. 

"A woman I do not deserve gave it to me." he told her and she smiled towards him. 

"OH? Who says you don't deserve her?" she replied and he felt his heart rate skyrocket. But his face felt cold, she pressed herself closer to him and sniffed him. "Tell me, who says you don't deserve her?" 

"N...no one." he swallowed down. "But I've done some bad things to her." she made a low 'mmmm' sound in her throat. He rose a hand and put it on her back, she didn't move. "I am hoping that with some time, I can get her to forgive me." 

"What if you didn't need any more time?" she licked the side of his neck. He nearly jumped out of his skin. 

"Then I am more then honored." he pressed her closer to him, her warmth was seeping into his skin. "Would she allow me the honor of taking her to a dinner?" 

"Perhaps." she said and he swallowed again, she kissed his cheek. "If he promises to tell me before he tries anything stupid. I might want to join in." his thoughts raced, and he looked down to her. Maybe it was just the tiniest word, but maybe if he had told her first out, he would have been with those others, with her, she pulled a bit further away from her. "I'll be sure to hand him my schedule." This was better, whatever he had done this was better then what ifs, if only because the look his mother had given him just before he asked her for forgiveness. He had ever even thought of her either, because he was stupid. 

"Thank you." he said quickly and she quirked her brow. "I will make things better." she looked him over. 

"Don't make promises you can't keep BEN." she told him and he straightened himself. 

"I can take you." he told her again, and she grinned towards him. Reaching her hand out, he took it, and only blinked when her nails dug back into his palm, but it was more then welcome. He could take her, as always she didn't need to be gentle with him. She would take him, and he would be all the more honored by it. 

**Author's Note:**

> What Ben is saying to her is a poem called Lightning by D.H, Lawrence. It looses a bit in translation and I had to swap some words out to get the translator I have to work. I also changed the line, "That black night hid her from me," taking off 'blotted out every speck' and put in "but not her sweet smell" Read up on Klingon mating habits, its... interesting.


End file.
